Episodic
by Tunechi Baby
Summary: Huddy. Seven One shots. AU based on episode titles. Full summary inside. Hard to explain in small amount of words. M rating for Ch2 and definitely Ch6.
1. Huddy On A Plane

**I had the _craziest_ idea for seven one-shots. One for each season. It's absolutely ridiculously meaningless. But...**

**I couldn't remember the name of a House episode I was thinking of and looking at the list of episodes I was thinking.. this will make a great story.**

**And that's how I got here. Lol.**

**Huddy because... does it really need a reason?**

**Expect crazy and random twists and turns and things that shouldn't make sense, but I'm gonna make it make sense. It's like a comical Soap Opera. Oxymoron? Anyway...**

**It has a nice chance to get M-rated, so M to start.**

**It is nowhere near canon. Very AU. House and Cuddy mention every episode between the pilot and Moving On. Can you spot them all?**

**Disclaimer**

_**Huddy On A Plane**_

"Why were you in the cock pit?" Cuddy asks House after she watched him come through the door labeled employees only.

"I had to tell the pilot he was flying like an asshole." House replies as he sits in his seat. Cuddy had told him the plane ride was making her feel queasy and House took it upon himself to correct that. Cuddy is two months pregnant... with House's seed.

Cuddy resumes the position she was in before House left to tell the pilot off. She lays almost in the fetal position. Her head is on House's lap, her feet curled behind her on her own seat and facing away from House. One of his hands is running through her hair and the other one joins her hand on her two-month pregnant belly.

House stops the flight attendant and asks her for crackers and seven-up for Cuddy and a glass of wine for himself. She rolls her eyes but is glad he didn't ask for hard liquor. She doesn't need a drunk House on an airplane.

"How do you feel about your impending paternity?" She asks him. She shifts so that she is facing him now.

"Occam's Razor." House says nonchalantly, knowing he is going to have to further explain himself. Cuddy scrunches up her face. She is hoping he is as excited as she.

"What is the simplest explanation?"

He shrugs, again, nonchalantly. "The same way you feel about maternity. _Simply,_ I know your excited and I'm excited too. So you can take that _'damned if you do' _look off your profile." He says continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place. We don't have to go through the Socratic Method every time we talk to each other." Cuddy says in frustration as she turns back away from him. She turns her attention to the TV. Some boring movie ending credits is playing on the screen. Cuddy reads them with nothing else to do.

"What does hi-fi stand for?" She asks as she sees it pop up on the screen.

"High fidelity." He answers. He's staring at her. And she knows it. She chooses to ignore him. The flight attendant comes over and hands House a tray of the things he asked for. He takes a quick sip of his wine and it is immediately followed by a sour face from him.

"What the hell is this poison?" He hands the flight attendant back the glass and turns to Cuddy. She is now sitting up-right in her chair. "If I'm ever dying and that's the cure; I want a DNR."

"I'd kill you before you'd get the chance to ask for a DNR." Cuddy turns and smiles maniacally at him.

"With both of our histories; it's possible to happen." House thinks aloud. "On better thought, you wouldn't kill the father of your child, would you?" The look on Cuddy's face turns serious.

"Thank you."

"For what?" House asks in confusion.

"For choosing to detox for your child." She places a hand on his scruffy cheek. House sees the tears in her eyes as they threatened to fall. House rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Don't get all hormonal on me." He says. He goes to place his hand over hers but she pulls away. She holds her face in her hands as she begins to silently sob. He doesn't even know why she is crying. Neither does she.

"Cuddy..." He reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You chose the simple sports medicine over the dangerous narcotics. On your own. I cursed myself, Stacy and God for putting you through so much pain. And it's your own lack of self control that put you through that pain." That made House grimace. That hurt. He buries that feeling and tries not to be pissed off by her comment. He tries to make light of the situation.

"I had to choose the narcotic: mob rules." Cuddy finally looks at House. He lightly smiles. "It wouldn't of been right. It would have been heavy baggage to not at least try to be the perfect role model for my child."

"Well you know what they say about babies and bathwater." Cuddy says her mood changing quickly back to jolly.

House squints as if thinking. "That idiom doesn't apply in this situation."

"Really?" Cuddy thinks about it for a while. "It should." Cuddy goes back to her initial position on House's lap. He resumes to run his finger through her hair.

"How many kids do you plan on us having?" She asks after a short silence. House scoffs and quickly answers.

"One."

Cuddy pouts. "I would have _loved _to have two or three." She shifts, so now she's looking straight up.

"Love hurts." House looks down into her eyes. "Our life is three stories. Your story is written; my story is written. Together, we will write his story until he is old enough to learn how to write." He says sweetly as he places his hand on her abdomen. "In which, it will be a lot of scribbles until he can actually write in full sentences."

Cuddy laughs. "Or she."

"Or she." House says.

_'Please turn your seats in the up-right position and put your seat belts on the plane is ready to land.'_

Cuddy sits up and they both put their seat belts back on. Cuddy reaches over and interlock her left hand with his right. Cuddy looks out the window as the plane nears Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, just outside of Paris, France. House follows her gaze.

He runs the fingers of his right hand over her brand new wedding band on her left hand. He brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on the ring. She looks at him, lovingly and he smiles at her before speaking.

"Honeymoon time."

**Fluffy enough? Funny enough? Not enough Drama? Too much Drama? Should I continue? What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Huddy In Office

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Steph, I wrote this before I saw your review. It's five months after _Huddy On A Plane._ I'm sorry, but if you have any other suggestions..?**

**I was thinking 'Should I do all the seasons?' But S8 will fall very... short.**

**Disclaimer**

**M RATING WARNING!**

_**Huddy In Office**_

"You have this acceptance that I am indeed the best doctor in your hospital. But why do you always challenge my opinion?"

"Because you don't need a biopsy." Cuddy slams her hands on her desk and leans back in her chair. She's tired of talking to him like he's two years old. She's seven months pregnant, her back hurts, her ankles are swollen. And she's really, _really_ horny. Beside the fact that their argument is pointless.

"If you don't let me perform the biopsy; the next test will be an autopsy." House says after he stops pacing a hole into the carpet.

"House, TB or not TB, all you need is a chest x-ray. You don't need any type of biopsy." House feigns like he already didn't know this already.

"You're right." He ponders her reasoning by placing his hand on his chin. It only pisses her off more.

"Why are you here, House?" She asks, exasperated. House turns around and moves towards the door. He locks it and proceeds to close the blinds. He then moves over to stand by her side. She doesn't do him the favor of turning towards him. So he swivels the chair for her.

"I came to check on daddy's boy." He places his hand on her huge belly and bends over to plant a gentle kiss on it. She actually smile at his gesture.

"And daddy's smoking hot wife." He places a string of small pecks on her lips. Cuddy, needing the full thing, deepens the kiss. Her hand moves up to the back of his neck, effectively holding him in place.

She thrusts her tongue in his mouth. This catches House by surprise, but he immediately engages his tongue into the battle she initiated.

When she feels he won't move, she loosens her grip and plays with the hair on the back of his neck. After a few moments, they release each other for air.

"That made my head spin." House says. "I also came hunting for you because I knew you were horny."

"How.."

"You're on a schedule." House says pointing at his watch. "You get extra _touchy-feely _every day at this time." Cuddy stares at him. "I'm very observational." He finishes.

"Now to prevent the mistake we made last week," House extends his hand for her to take; she obliges. "We don't need Wilson walking in on us again." He helps her stand to her feet.

"He didn't exactly walk in on us." She states.

"It was close enough." House pushes everything on her desk aside, forcefully. She goes to complain but House silences her with his lips. He helps her sit on the desk. "I locked the door..."

"We were in the bathroom, which was locked. All he did was knock on the bathroom door." Cuddy reaches out to grab hold of his shirt, but House takes a step back and set his cane on the side of her desk.

"And if it wasn't for my powers of deception, he would've believed we were having sex in there. But I think he knows..."

"He does not..." Cuddy begins to argue her point.

"When was the last time he spoke to you?" Cuddy tries to remember the last time Wilson had talked to her, but fails. "Exactly. His failure to communicate is because he's embarrassed and afraid if he's speaks to you, he'll blush profusely."

Cuddy attempts to grab his shirt again this time succeeding. She then quickly takes it off of him. She spreads her legs to make room for him in between them. "He doesn't need to know." Cuddy says before kissing House deeply again.

House's hands wander down to the hem of her shirt and lingers there for a couple of seconds before moving to raise it up. They break their kiss so House can finish his shirt removing task. They touch lips again as soon as her shirt is out of the way. The kiss doesn't last long as House moves down to her beloved breast.

"Have I ever told you that your breast are _huge_ distractions?" House turns his sight back to her eyes and see the small twinkle that appears every time she's lustful. Cuddy unfastens his belt and the button of his jeans. She pushes them down over his hips.

"But your beauty isn't just skin deep." He claims her lips once again as he bunches her skirt up around her waist, being careful of her big baby bump. "I love your beautiful intelligent mind." He kisses her forehead. He presses on her panty-clad sex with his thumb earning him a throaty moan.

Cuddy's hand goes for his boxers. She reaches in and strokes him at the slowest pace possible.

"I love your caring nature." House continues, groaning into her neck as her thumb scanned the head of his shaft, feeling his pre-cum. Cuddy pushes his boxers over his erection and down his legs. House peels her panties down her tone legs. House steps up and Cuddy can feel his member grazing her already over sensitive clitoris. He looks into her eyes again. "I love that you love me."

House gently pushes into Cuddy. Cuddy lets out a moan and leans against her desk on her elbows. He starts at a medium pace, but shortly, Cuddy wraps her legs around House forcing him to push harder. House bends down to kiss her but the task isn't easy with Cuddy's baby bump. She meets him half way.

Cuddy leans back on the desk, her hands propping her up. Her sudden shift changes switches the angle, making House hit her G-spot. She cried out.

"Oh, god, House."

Cuddy starts stringing small moans, whimpers and swear words together. It's driving House to the edge and he knows this isn't going to last much longer. His right hand move down to her aching clit. He begins to rub fast but soft.

"God. God, oh God. House." She moans and seconds later he can feel her clamp down around him. House returns his hands to her hips and starts pounding into her fast and hard.

"God, Cuddy." He grunts out, not slowing his pace down.

"House." Cuddy lets out with her second orgasm. House follows her with his own orgasm and a grunt.

After moments of heaving panting, Cuddy finally releases the vice grip her legs has on House. House pulls out, receiving one last moan from Cuddy.

"Sex kills." He says as he pulls up his boxers and jeans. "I think I'm having a heart attack." Cuddy sits back up. House picks up her shirt and her panties. He extends her shirt to her. She takes it and put it back on.

"I think I'll keep these." He says referring to her underwear. "Everyone else will be clueless, but I'll know the Dean of Medicine likes to walk around with no panties on."

House helps Cuddy off the desk and then eyes her suspiciously. "It is safe to say that the Dean of Medicine doesn't go all in and tells everyone she walks around with no panties on?"

"It wasn't a problem before; so we'll let those sleeping dogs lie." Cuddy says with a serious face.

"Excuse me?" House says, all joking aside, and studies her face. She challenges back with a serious face. After all of thirty seconds, House finally cracks a smirk. "Your lying."

"Of course. You don't think that little of me, do you?" She holds out her hand. House hands her her underwear. House, still with no shirt on, glances around the room.

"Of course not." He says almost absentmindedly, still peering around the room. "Where did you toss my shirt, woman?" Cuddy takes a quick glance around the room, then shrugs. She heads over to the conjoined bathroom.

"I think you can get dressed in front of me. After we..." House trails off. Cuddy continues walking towards the bathroom.

"Find your shirt." She says without looking back and disappears through the bathroom door. After watching his wife shut the bathroom door, House got down on the floor to look for his shirt under the desk and couch.

With no luck, he stands and gazes the room once again. He finally spots his shirt on Cuddy's coat rack. Wondering how the hell she toss it that far, he walks over to it. He pulls it on as Cuddy walks out the bathroom.

"You know, I like this House vs. God battle you have every time we have sex." House says to her as she enters. "It's always 'Oh, God, House', I think I won this time. Sexual euphoria always brings out the best in you."

"Sexual euphoria?" Cuddy ponders as she sits back into the place where this whole episode started: behind her desk.

"Orgasms." House states quite bluntly as he follows her towards her desk and stops in front of it. Cuddy begins to straighten her desk back to the way it was before House pushed it all aside. They stay silent for a while until Cuddy finally breaks it.

"Are you gonna stand there forever or are you going to actually let me work here?"

House mocks hurt by putting on his best pouting face. "I knew you just used me for your... sexual euphoria." He walks behind her desk and leans in to kiss her but stops mere inches away from her face.

"Who's your daddy?" He asks.

"Don't say that. It sounds so... wrong." She says while she sweetly strokes his rough beard. House looks down at his child growing inside her.

"Okay then... Who's your daddy?" He asks the baby. It kicks in response. Cuddy smiles and House places his hand where the baby just kicks. "That's my boy." He finally looks back up and kisses Cuddy. He makes his way towards the door and opens it but stops before he leaves.

"See you in an hour." He states.

Cuddy looks at the clock. It's nowhere near the time they leave. "Why?" She asks in confusion.

"No reason." He winks at her and closes the door. She feel herself smile.

**That was my first smut attempt. Was it good enough? Review please.**


	3. Huddy In Labor

"House! What the hell did you do to me!" Cuddy screams between contractions. The moment they have been waiting on for the last nine months was finally here. On Christmas day, nonetheless. A baby by the world's most unbalanced couple was making his entrance.

"Nothing that you didn't ask for." House says with his arms posing in a state of defense.

They were in a delivery room of the hospital. Cuddy has been in labor for three hours and was only seven centimeters dilated and her contractions were coming fast and hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cuddy asks out of breath. House moves toward Cuddy and wipes the sweat from her forehead with a cloth.

"_Meaning, _you wanted a life sucking parasite. So, don't get mad at me for giving you want you wanted."

"That's our son you're talking about!" Cuddy says slapping him on the forearm.

"That's why I say it with the most love." He says right before she has another contraction. House holds her hand as she squeezed his hand back.

"God, Cuddy, I think you broke my finger." House complains after the contraction is over. He shakes his hand to rid the pain and flexes his pinky finger.

"I did it with the most love." She retorts tiredly as she lays her head back on the hospital pillow. She pulls back up to reach for her cup of ice chips, only it was empty when she picked it up.

"House..." She shakes the cup, signaling it needs to be refilled. House, who had just plopped down in the chair, sighs, rubs his right thigh and gets back up. He limps over and grabs the cup and heads to the door.

Cuddy, noticing his profound limp, stops him. "You should take your cane." House opens his mouth to refuse, but she cuts him off. "I know you're in pain and it's understandable, I'm putting a lot of stress on you with this labor, but, will you be able to make it down the hall without your cane?"

"I don't need my cane. And able?" He stops and feigns pondering. "Let's find out." He leaves the room without his cane. Cuddy rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later, House comes strolling in and Cuddy's Ob/Gyn, Dr. John Smith, was not far behind him. House hands Cuddy the cup of ice chips.

"Okay, let's take a look." Dr. Smith checks Cuddy's progress. "Hmm..." He says. He stands up and moves toward the ultrasound machine.

"What is it?" Cuddy inquires. She studies the doctor's moves with a worried expression.

"It seems," Dr. Smith squirts the gel on Cuddy's abdomen, "that baby boy," He rubs the wand around until a picture shows, "has breeched." He turns the screen towards Cuddy so she can confirm.

"How is that possible? He was fine last week." Cuddy asks.

"Well," He pauses, "it happens. What we're going to have to do now..."

"You don't need our informed consent." House cut in. "We're doctors, we know what comes next. A caesarean." Dr. Smith eyes House before reluctantly agreeing. He can't stand Dr. House.

"Right. I'll be back and we can head to the OR." Once Dr. Smith leaves the room, Cuddy turns towards House.

"I really wanted to have a natural vaginal birth."

"That's lines in the sand, now. The baby breeched." He says as affectionately as he can while running his fingers along her arm. "You can still have a vaginal birth, but it's very high risk and your pregnancy was high risk as it is. And I was never all that great at logical reasoning, but I'm pretty sure high risk on high risk isn't a good risk to take."

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. OR's ready." One of the three nurses says as she came into the room. Cuddy turns to House again.

"I love you."

"Yeah, we're fools for love." He leans down and kisses her. "I'll see you in the OR after I scrub." He kisses her again. The nurses wheel Cuddy out of the room.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Number eight scalpel." One of the OR nurses hands Dr. Smith the instrument needed.

"I hope he has your eyes." Cuddy says to House as they hold hands. Like 95% of C-Sections, Cuddy is on a Regional anesthesia. It is preferred as it allows the mother to be awake and interact immediately with her baby. "And your boldness."

"Whatever happens, happens. Que sera sera." He says to her. House takes a look behind the curtain and scrunches up his face. "I've seen all kinds of operations. But this one is different. It makes me a little nauseous." He smiles teasingly at her.

"You looked like you were going to faint." Cuddy replies, weakly, from all the pain meds she's on.

"Nah," House starts, "I wouldn't want our kid to be known as son of coma guy." Cuddy lets out another fragile laugh. "I might not be able to run and play catch with him, but I can teach him how to play the hell out of a pinball machine, foosball... whac-a-mole, or whatever the hell these kids play today."

"You'll make a great dad." Cuddy states, seriously. She squeezes his hand in reassurance.

"You know he's going to suck all the fun out of our lives, right? This birth is like finding Judas. You think he's on your side and then, BAM, he tries to take over."

"House..."

"Here comes baby." Dr. Smith's words breaks the parents-to-be out of their conversation. The nurses lower the curtains so Cuddy can see this part, while House moves closer. The doctor carefully retrieves the baby. The nurses quickly suctions the baby's nose.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy." He says behind his mask. "Dr. House, would you like to do the honor?" He asks holding up a pair of scissors.

House smiles brightly and gladly takes the scissors from the good doctor. After he cuts, the nurses takes the baby and moves him to the incubator, while the doctors and other nurses remove the placenta and begin to stitch Cuddy.

The nurses tap baby House on the behind and he quickly the room fills with his cries. Cuddy and House let out a breath of air, happy that their high-risk pregnancy went through without a hitch.

"Nineteen inches." A nurse says. She also takes the circumference of his head. "Six pounds, five ounces." She finishes. They swaddle him and hand him to Cuddy. The doctors finish the suturing.

"Well isn't he a merry little Christmas?" The nurse, who handed Cuddy the baby, says with a smile on her face. House eyes her and scowls.

"Hey, that was my line. Get lost." The young new nurse quickly flees the delivery room. The last nurse standing speaks to the new family.

"We'll be back in about five minutes to move you to the birthing rooms in the maternity ward. There, we'll bring you birth certificate papers, etcetera, etcetera. Pretty much all words and deeds."

The nurse leaves. Cuddy faces House, baby in her arms. "One day, one room, eh?"

"Technically, we've been in about four or five rooms since the day started..." Cuddy glares at House. "...but I understand the metaphor." House looks at his son. "So we still have four names; we have to pick two."

"It's not really a needle in a haystack. It's either Gregory Jr..."

"No."

"...or Gregory is his middle name." House smacks his lips and rolls his eyes, dramatically.

"Are you really gonna stick him with that name?" He asks.

"Why are you so sensitive about the name. It is your name." She tries to understand.

"Why are you so insensitive about me not liking it. Your, right. It is _my_ name; he can't have it."

"House..." Cuddy says getting annoyed.

"See, he already gets my last name. You took my last name too, by the way. I'm sure he wouldn't want my full name." House looks down at his now sleeping son, again. "Can I hold him?"

"Oh." Cuddy says, almost shocked with herself. She didn't realize she was hogging the kid. "Yeah." She hands him their son. She watches House watch the baby. She sees it in his eyes. Love.

"Stop staring." House says while still gazing at the boy. He can feel her gaze upon him.

"Stop being a half wit. Most guys love when their son carries their name." She says coming out of her reverie.

"I'm not most guys." House reminds her.

"I know..." She says mostly to herself. Three nurses comes back into the room as promised.

"Okay guys." She takes the baby from House and puts him into his crib. "We are headed around the corner." Two nurses push the hospital bed while the other pushes the crib. House walks along side Cuddy.

"I've got a name." House says out of the blue. The nurses all look back at him simultaneously. This was big hospital gossip as well as part of the betting pool. House rolls his eyes at the nurses. "It's top secret, though." He bends down and whisper it in Cuddy's ear.

"I like that." The nurses let out a disappointed sigh. House smirks. They reach the room and the nurse hooks Cuddy back up to the heart monitor. The family of three is left alone again. That is until Wilson barges in.

"I missed it all!" Wilson exclaims. "House, why didn't you call me? Cuddy?" Wilson glances back and forth between the married couple with his hands on his hips.

"I thought he called you. I'm sorry, Wilson." Cuddy glares at House. She told him to call Wilson when she went into labor early that morning.

"How did you find out anyway?" House inquired.

"News travel fast around here. I heard the fetal position switched at the last minute."

"The gossip is airborne in this hospital. It's contagious." Cuddy says tired and exasperated. House eyes his wife.

"Cuddy, you should get some sleep. You've been through a lot today." Cuddy goes to disagree but yawns instead.

"Wait, before you check out on me, What's his name?" Wilson asks causing House to smirk at him.

"I know something you don't know." House sticks his tongue out at Wilson. Wilson rolls his eyes and drops his arms out of his superman pose.

"Act your age, House."

"I'm not telling you." House retorts. Wilson sighs hard and turns to Cuddy.

"Cuddy..." Wilson starts but Cuddy is asleep. Wilson sighs again knowing he won't get the answer from House. Wilson turns back towards House, who's staring at the baby.

"This guy is going to need some house training." House holds his finger out to the baby's small fist. The baby quickly latches on to his daddy's finger. House looks up at Wilson and gives him a genuine smile. "Get it... House training."

Wilson smiles and pats House on the back. "Congratulations on the new family member. Whatever his name is." He smiles and walks out the room.

"He needs to hand in his oncology resignation and become a full time feminist." House says to his son. He receives a gummy smile in return. House smiles back.

"You know I'm not the jerk everyone thinks I am." House thinks awhile. "Well at least not to Cuddy and I definitely won't be one to you." House slides his thumb across his son's tiny hand. He was still clutching to House's finger.

"You are most _definitely _not a human error, Andrew Gregory House."

**I'm going to try to find my muse for _'Life is A Vacation?'_**

**Please Review.**


	4. Huddy With A Kid

**Big time jump.**

**Disclaimer**

_**Huddy With A Kid**_

"The kid's asleep. We're finally alone." House says after shutting the door to his and Cuddy's bedroom. The room was dark, but he could make out Cuddy's features. She was watching him. Climbing into bed, he went straight for his wife.

"You know, it's been too long since we last had sex." He reminds her while kissing her neck making a trail down to her shoulder and then back to her neck. He settles himself between her legs; she opens them wider to accommodate him. He's resting himself on his elbows and forearms.

"We last had sex at least three hours ago." She replies her hands gliding up and down his biceps. He looks up at her and she stops her hands on his shoulders.

He scrunches up his face as if thinking. "That didn't count. I didn't have... the right..." He stops to try to find a word and comes up with, "stuff."

"Stuff?" Cuddy looks at him questionably. "Oh, you mean that you only lasted about a minute and a half?" She smirks at him.

"I believe I lasted 97 seconds, thank you very much." Cuddy rolls her eyes. She was still smirking at him and he matches her smirk. "And it wasn't my fault, you tease. I told you it wasn't going to last long if you didn't stop your.. _ministrations_. You didn't stop; it didn't last."

"Right, it was my fault." Cuddy sarcastically agrees, she continues sliding her nails down his arms.

"That's what I've been trying to say." He kisses her on the corner of her mouth. "But," he continues, "You can make it up to me." He kisses her again, this time fully on the lips.

They engage in a heated make out session. House goes to lift up her shirt, but those plans were soon changed. They were interrupted by a loud slam. House and Cuddy realizes it was their bedroom door being slammed against the wall.

"My guardian angels must hate me." House murmurs against Cuddy's lips. They hear the rushed pattering of little feet coming towards their bed. Cuddy quickly pushes House off of her before they feel the dip in their bed as Andrew jumped on it and settles himself between his parents. Cuddy reaches over and turns on her bedside lamp. House does the same.

A four year old Andrew sits there with his red _Cars _pajamas on, bare feet, messy light brown bed head, clutching to his stuffed green dinosaur that grandma Blythe had brought him on her last visit. He was wearing the biggest smile; like always.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who has the worst timing of us all?" House asks the kid.

"I do!" Andrew quickly answers, not really knowing what his dad was talking about. He just knows how to finish the saying.

"Andrew, shouldn't you be asleep?" Cuddy asks Andrew. He happily moves towards his mom and straddles her legs.

"But I'm not sleepy, Mommy!" He informs her with bright eyes and a wide smile. Cuddy studies her son and comes to a conclusion. She faces House.

"Did you give him candy?" She accuses. She didn't really need an answer; she already knows it. House shrugs cautiously.

"Whatever it takes to get him to go to sleep. He's quite a bargainer." Andrew climbs off of Cuddy and goes back in between Cuddy and House.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" He says lying down on House's pillow, tucking himself in and making himself comfortable. Cuddy, sitting with her back against the headboard, runs her hand through her son's short hair length. House looks down at Andrew. He's staring back at House with his blue-gray eyes, that he got from his mother, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Only if you promise to go back to your bed when I finish." House replies. He is also sitting with his back against the headboard.

"I promise!" Andrew vows excitedly, still grinning from ear to ear.

House tries to think of a story. "How about the Ugly Ducking?" He suggests.

"Umm... no."

"Three Little Pigs?" Andrew goes to reject the story but House adds, "It has a big bad wolf."

"Okay." Andrew agrees.

"Once, a mama pig had three little pigs. When they got too big for her they had to go and buy a house by themselves."

"Will I ever get too big for you, mommy?" Andrew interrupts his dad to make sure he will never have to leave his mommy. He wanted to stay with her forever. And Daddy, too.

"Never, sweetie." Andrew gave Cuddy one of his one hundred watt smiles, which made Cuddy smile in return.

"Can I finish here?" House asks. When he received an eye-roll from Cuddy and had Andrew undivided attention he begins again. "So, one of the little pigs bought straw..."

"Straw you drink with?"

"More like hay." Cuddy answers. House glares at her.

"My story. I'll tell it." He looks back down at his son. "More like hay." He repeats.

"For horses?"

"Yes, son. Anyway, a big bad wolf came along, knocked on the door and said 'Little pig let me in!' and the little pig said, 'Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin chin.'"

Andrew burst into a giggle fit. "You're silly daddy." He says between giggles. House smiles at the little boy.

"The pig said it, not me. The wolf said, 'I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!' The wolf huffed and puffed and blew the little pig's house in and ate the little pig up."

Andrew gasps.

"The second little pig built his house with sticks..."

"I build houses with sticks for the ants in the backyard Daddy!" Andrew says excitedly.

"I saw, Andy." House and Cuddy occasionally calls the little boy Andy. Wilson calls him the name the most. "The big bad wolf knocked on the door of the stick house ad he said, 'Little pig, let me in!' and the little pig said,"

"Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin chin!" Andrew says right before bursting into another pit of laughter.

"'Well, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!' And he huffed and he puffed and he blew his house in and the big bad wolf ate the little pig up. But then Santa Claus came flying in on his reindeer and kicked the big bad wolf's butt. Santa was leaving when he noticed that he didn't get any milk and cookies, so he went out looking for them. But before he could, he got pierced with a bow and arrow and guess who shot it? Robin Hood. Just then, a UFO came out of the sky and out came two aliens. They took Robin Hood back to the UFO and probed him."

Andrew gapes at his dad with wide eyes. Cuddy is making a similar face. "Daddy, what's probe?"

"It's when you..."

"House..." Cuddy warns.

"You don't want to know. Okay you promised you'd go to bed now it's time to go." House says to his son. Andrew frowned.

"Aw, Daddy, just one more game." Cuddy stands up.

"Andy, no more games. You have school in the morning and your daddy and I have to go to work." Andrew reluctantly gets out of bed and takes his mother's hand as she led him out of the room.

Cuddy walks back into the room after taking longer than usual. "What took you so long?" House inquires as she made her way back under the comforter. She doesn't lie down on the bed; she rests her back against the headboard, again.

"He asked me why were you on top of me when he came into the room." Cuddy answers as she turns off her bed side lamp.

House laughs while asking, "What did you tell him?"

Cuddy puts her head in her hands and embarrassingly answers, "I told him you were protecting me from the monsters under the bed." House laughs out loud.

"It's not funny." She says. "Now, he thinks that the monsters are going to eat us. Which took me even longer to explain that you checked and there weren't any."

House is still laughing. "You're not helping."

"It's funny." He says while turning off his lamp so that the room is completely dark again.

"It was a horrible lie." She says, her position unchanging.

"It's a wonderful lie as long as you didn't have to tell him the truth." He moves her hands away from her face and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He does this until he reaches her mouth and lays a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and gentle.

"You can be a big softie sometimes." Cuddy teases him. Their faces only inches apart and Cuddy is caressing his stubble. House leans in to her touch.

"Just with you and our sprog. I still have a cold, frozen heart bastard with everyone else." House smiles and kisses her again.

"That's more than good enough for me. And don't ever change that." The conversation is getting a little to heart-felt with House so he decides to change it up. He pulls her down so she's laying flat against the bed.

"Yeah, well, no more Mr. Nice Guy." He says climbing back on top of her. "I believe you were making something up to me?"

"I did lock the door." She says with a sexy smirk tugging at her lips.

"Thank God. And I say that figuratively. Now you're starting to think like a House. You have a House's head."

"I was thinking about adoption." Out of all times she chooses now to bring up adoption. She couldn't have any more children. The cause of that her doctors didn't know, but they were leaning towards premature menopause.

House rolled off of Cuddy and sighed. "And unfortunately Wilson's heart."

**Please Review.**


	5. Little Girls and Birthdays With Huddy

**Another Time Jump.**

_**Little Girls and Birthdays with Huddy**_

"Dying changes everything. I killed his girlfriend." House said sitting in the dark of his and Cuddy's bedroom; still sulking after the garbage truck versus bus showdown.

"You didn't kill her." Cuddy tries to comfort him.

"I think I did." He counters and then quietly adds, "he thinks I did."

"He does not..."

"He won't talk to me! He's leaving Princeton because of me!" He quietly yells. Cuddy moves over to the chair her husband is sitting in and stands between his legs. The room is still dark except for the little light coming through the drawn blinds.

"Okay, maybe he does, but he's an asshole." She says.

"Show him some sympathy; his girlfriend just died. Geez, Lise." Cuddy tries so hard not to roll her eyes but she fails.

"Why were you at Sherri's getting drunk anyway?" He looks up at her; his expression changing back to pure sadness.

"My patient died." He quietly mumbles. He suddenly sobers up and practically blurts out. "Patient presented with headaches, seizures, cough and joint pain."

"It's cancer." Cuddy quickly deduces. House shakes his head.

"It's not cancer. I still don't know what it is and I guess I'll never know." He says and rests his chin on his hand and stares off as if thinking. Cuddy takes a step back and leans on the desk to the chair he's sitting at.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asks almost accusingly and incredulously. Without thinking he answers.

"You have responsibilities here." This comment pisses her off.

"So do you." She says angrily. House finally realizes he has said.

"Well, technically, I was suppose to have been at work; instead I was at the bar. Either way I would not have been here." He says before recognizing that that was just as stupid.

"You understand that you're pissing me off, right?" Cuddy says more calmly than she expected. "So Amber is your second choice?"

"_Wilson_ was my second choice." House says with a 'duh' expression on his face. "Amber just thought she'd do a good deed and come get me."

"You still could have called me." She says again angrily. House ignores all that and gives her his best puppy dog face.

"I'm losing my best friend over certain _adverse_ events. We were close, Lisa. A handful of people know about one of my birthmarks, only you, him and my mother know where the second one is."

"I don't want to know how he knows." Cuddy quickly states, grimacing at the thought of how Wilson knows about that birthmark. "And quite frankly I don't give a damn." Cuddy says in a mood change. "Suck it up and get your ass out there. Your son's sixth birthday party is today and your daughter has been apart of our family for two years now. Let's go." She huffs out of the room.

House smiles. Even though he might lose his best friend his family should be more than enough to keep his life on track. He shakes his head as he follows her out.

As he exits his room, Andrew and at least six of his school friends runs pass him, nearly knocking him over. Their kitten, Whiskers, wasn't far behind them. "It's like a circus out here." He mumbles to himself. His beloved baby daughter, Rachel, tries following her brother but him and his friends outran her by a mile. It doesn't matter to her anyway as her attention turns to her dad.

"Daddy!" She yells in excitement and heads towards him. She stretches her arms up indicating that she wanted to be picked up. He bends down and scoops her up.

"Hey, Rach." He greets and carries her back towards the direction that she came from. House sits down on the couch with Rachel, ignoring the other children parents. Whiskers, the cat, jumps up next to them. He quietly bounces Rachel on his knee intentionally ignoring the glares he was receiving from Cuddy for not being social.

The doorbell rings.

House is quick to offer to answer, hoping it was Wilson. Wilson would never forget Andrew's birthday, no matter how pissed he was with House. Leaving Rachel on the couch, he gets to the door and enthusiastically pulls it open. All the air leaves his lungs.

"It's just you." He says to Foreman, his girlfriend and their son, obviously disappointed.

"Nice to see you, too." Thirteen says sarcastically. Thirteen and Foreman has a five year old son together. They were together before House hired Thirteen. They were still unmarried but House had a bet with Chase that that would change soon. He assumes Thirteen is pregnant with their second child. He doesn't know for sure as Thirteen and Foreman keeps denying it, but House is positive.

"How's the pregnancy coming along?" House asks Thirteen who in turn rolls her eyes. She tells her son to go and find Andrew before she turns to face House again.

"I'm not pregnant, House."

"Right." He gives her an exaggerated wink. "Foreman, you dog." He slaps Foreman on the shoulder. "Or should I say lucky Thirteen." He gives the same wink to Foreman. "So are you two going to get married before this bundle of joy?"

They both walk off, choosing not to answer House. He just shrugs and goes back to the living room. He takes his place back on the couch; Rachel long gone. Cuddy sits down next to him.

"House, would you please just act happy, for Andrew's sake?"

"You know," He's ignoring her and she knows it, so she sighs. "the itch that I can't scratch is the fact that he acts like I drove the garbage truck into the bus. Or I called _her_ to come pick me up. Or I made her take the pills that actually killed her. I didn't do any of these things."

"I know." She lays her head on his shoulder, not really caring that they had company. They were off mingling with other parents anyway. House rest his feet on the coffee table in front of them and grabs Cuddy's hand. Whiskers comes and rubs against Cuddy's legs before settling against her. They're quiet for a while before House speaks.

"That kid is going to get emancipated from his parents." He says out of the blue, looking at a little boy playing with the other little boys at the party.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Shouldn't we be against emancipation, you know, with kids of our own?"

"Our kids don't hate us."

"How do you know he hates his parents?" Cuddy asks.

"Look at the parents. They obviously hate each other."

Cuddy looks at the boy's parents. They were standing no where near each other, but, periodically, throwing evil glares to the other. "Okay so they hate each other." Cuddy concludes.

"And judging by the permanent scowl that's on his face every time we see him, he knows they hate each other, and he hates it. Which is making him hate them."

"Well, rarely does kids get emancipated. That's always a last resort. He'll probably wait it out unless they work it out first." House doesn't answer. All of a sudden, all the children swarm around House and Cuddy.

"Is it cake time yet?" Andrew asks. Cuddy shakes her head at her son.

"No. We've only played one of the games I prepared, we haven't ate the pizza I've ordered, nor have we opened presents."

"Cake, Mommy!" Rachel exclaims after making her way to the front and climbing upon the couch beside Cuddy. When Cuddy didn't speak, Rachel pouts her lips. House smiles at the face he taught his daughter.

"Let them eat cake, Lise." Cuddy looks over at House suspiciously. She only calls him Greg when she needs something. And he only calls her Lisa or Lise when he's feeling very emotional or mischievous. Right now it's the latter. Why? She doesn't know.

"Hurry up and get these parasites out my house." He slyly whispers in her ear.

Cuddy folds after she get puppy dog's from both the blue-grays from Andrew and the big vibrant blues from Rachel. And the electric blues from House.

"You guys don't mind if your children have cake before dinner?" The other parents don't object. Cuddy turns to House. "You can cut it for them." She smiles at him and walks off.

"Oh, joy to the world." House deadpans as he moves towards the kitchen. "Let's go kids." He mutters something else incoherent under his breath.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Dr. House, what's a lobotomy?"

"A painless procedure really." House untruthfully answers. He told them that their parents needed one for being idiots. He was watching the children as they ate cake at the kitchen table. He was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No!" Michael, Foreman's and Thirteen's son, challenged. "My daddy says that the doctors who did that were crazy!" House forgot that Michael was a neurologist's son, he might have known what a lobotomy was.

"Your daddy is an idiot." Michael gasps and frowns at House. House also thinks that those doctors were somewhere near crazy, but it's more fun this way.

Cuddy enters the kitchen and looks over the children. She takes a napkin and wipes Rachel frosting covered face. She sees the look on Michael's face.

"Michael, are you okay?"

"He's okay, he's just being a big baby." Cuddy glares at House.

"What did you do to him?"

"He called my daddy an idiot." Michael tattles.

"Apologize." House frowns at Cuddy as they wordlessly argue. House loses. He turns to Michael.

"I'm sorry, Michael that your daddy is an idiot." Michael seems to accept this. But Cuddy rolls her eyes and storms out the kitchen.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

After all the sugar the kids had, they were out cold by eight p.m. House crosses their bedroom after coming from the conjoined bathroom. He climbs into bed next to Cuddy who was on her laptop, reading God knows what.

"I can't believe Wilson didn't go for the greater good and wish my son a happy birthday." He says after getting under the covers.

"Actually, he did call." Cuddy says not looking up from the computer screen." House loudly exhales and Cuddy briefly glances at House before turning back to whatever she was doing.

"He's like an unfaithful wife." Houses spits madly. "That makes you his mistress." He rethinks what he says as Cuddy also ponders it. "Ex-nay on what I just said."

"Yeah." She quickly adds. She closes her laptop. "This softer side you have for Wilson is unsettling." She says only half jokingly.

"Me and Wilson had _the _social contract: a special bond, no one else can handle with me." Cuddy looks at him questionably. "Besides you that is." He leans over and kisses her.

"I'm going to be fine without him. I'm living the dream a lot of men wish they could live. A insatiable sexy wife and two beautiful kids..." He trails off after feeling something like pride and luck coursing through him. "I still want him there."

Whiskers creeps out from under their bed and jumps on top of it. He starts to settle at the foot of it but House calls him.

"Here, kitty." Whiskers comes and settles next to House. He was a small light brown kitten with the occasional darker brown stripes. "Wilson is locked in on not being my friend." He says once again sadly as he softly pets Whiskers.

"Okay this 'sad' thing you got going, isn't a good color on you. Call him..."

"I've tried." Cuddy continues, ignoring him.

"...And give him a simple explanation of what happened, because it's only me and him when you're in trouble or need help or doing something insane..."

"You guys aren't my saviors." He says knowing it was a lie as soon as he said it.

"Yes we are." She states bluntly. "And I'm going to kill you both if this keeps up. Because a house divided doesn't stand. Quite literally. I'm mean, you don't even want to get out of bed anymore. Nor have sex, which is killing me."

"I never said I didn't want to have..." He stops abruptly when they hear something fall in the hallway and someone cursing under their breath. House gets out of bed but didn't take a step before the intruder opens their bedroom door without knocking.

"Look, you get under my skin and though I hate you right now, I miss you already so let's drop this."

"Wilson, it haven't even been a day." Cuddy states. She'll never fully understand their relationship. Wilson just shrugs.

"Cuddy, what are you on both sides, now?" House asks sitting back down on the bed.

"No, I wanna kill you both." She states. Wilson smiles and moves over to House.

"Scoot over." House moves over to the middle and Wilson stretches out on House's side of the bed. He grabs the TV remote off of House's nightstand. "So what do y'all want to watch." Wilson says flipping through the channels.

"Do you have any idea what happens in this bed?" House asks staring at Wilson. Cuddy blushes and softly hits House on the biceps. Wilson freezes, turns the TV off and sets the controller back down. He quickly fumbles out of bed.

"I'll see you guy, tomorrow." Wilson says slamming the door bedroom door behind him.

Cuddy cuts off her lamp and House does the same. House spoons against Cuddy and she cocks her head back to kiss him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lisa." Cuddy smiles and lightly shakes her head.

House quickly falls asleep with a content smile on his face.

**I couldn't have Wilson mad at House.**

**So I missed an episode last chapter! Naughty author! If I were you guys I would called me out and jumped all over me. But you didn't! And I love you guys for it! But I wrote it in this chapter. Did you catch it?**


	6. Huddy On Work

**I keep time jumping and here comes another one.**

**Disclaimer**

_**Huddy On Work**_

"I think it's broken." Five year old Rachel says to her nine year old brother Andrew. Andrew stares at the mess they just made. The new babysitter left them alone for three minutes to go to the bathroom and already they were in trouble.

"You think?" Andrew says sarcastically. They were playing tag in the house, which mommy told them over and over again, was a no-no, but mommy wasn't here, she was at some fundraiser with daddy, so the rules doesn't apply. Right?

They had broken the vase at the end of the hallway, when Andrew bumped into the table after Rachel tagged him a little too hard. Mommy adored this vase; she said it was passed down on her said of the family from daughter to daughter. It was going to be Rachel's someday. Not anymore.

The nineteen year old babysitter rushes out of the bathroom when she hears the sound of breaking glass. She opens the bathroom door to Andrew and Rachel who are standing right outside the door gaping at the glass shards lying around.

"Oh, I'm so fired." Holly, the babysitter, says. "I... this... I... I don't know what to say." She stutters. "This.. is an epic fail. I epically failed." She begins to rant. "Oh my god. Okay, um... oh my god, okay, Rachel," She steps over the pile of glass, "You don't have any socks or shoes on so..." She scoops Rachel up and heads off to put Rachel on the living room sofa.

She goes back to the mess and sees Andrew bending over to pick up a piece of glass. "No, Andrew don't touch it!" She blurts out. Andrew has his house shoes on and she carefully leads him to the couch and goes back to pick up the glass.

After she's finished she goes back to the children who are now standing on the couch. They quickly sit down when they see her.

"It's seven fifty-five. Your mom and dad should be back at eight o'clock. And since it's Friday, your mom tells me you guys don't have to be in bed until nine." Holly sighs deeply. "I'm going to have to tell your mom about the vase."

Andrew eyes opens wide. "No! She's the tyrant!" Holly softly laughs and then stops abruptly.

"She is not, Andrew. Don't say that."

"That's what daddy says." Rachel adds in causing Holly to laugh once more. Just then, the front door opens to House and Cuddy arguing about something.

"If you wasn't busy cursing the driver beside you, you would have noticed that the light was turning red and you wouldn't have ran it causing the police to pull you over. It's instant karma, really." House comments on his wife's road rage.

"Well they shouldn't have been driving like..." Cuddy stops mid-sentence after she see her kids and the babysitter intently listening in on their conversation.

"Hi, Mommy!" Rachel slides off the couch and over to her mom. Cuddy picks her up.

"Hi, sweetie." Cuddy says as Rachel hugs her and Cuddy hugs back. Cuddy places her back on the ground. _'That child is getting way too heavy.' _Cuddy thinks to herself. Rachel trots back over to the couch.

"Where's my hug?" Rachel runs back over and hug House's legs before running back over to the couch.

"How was everything?" Cuddy asks Holly.

"Fine, for the most part." Holly looks down at Andrew, who was looking at his hands. Holly places her hand over his to get his attention and quietly tells him, "You have to be a brave boy with a brave..." She trails off and points at his chest.

"Heart!" Rachel finishes for her. Cuddy looks at Holly and Andrew, worried.

"What did he do now?" House speaks up after watching the scene in front of him. "You can tell us Andy. It's like the pink elephant in the room or the known unknowns. We know you need to tell us what happened, but we won't know until you talk." House says to his son who is still faced away from him.

Andrew timidly turns to his parents. "Um... Rachel broke your vase!"

"No I didn't, Andy broked it!"

"You pushed me into the table!"

"I tagged you!"

"Stop!" Cuddy says loudly, effectively quieting her bickering children. "My vase? The family vase?" Andrew and Rachel nodded their heads. "Oh, god."

_'Oh, boy.' _House thinks to himself as he quietly leaves the room to go get changed out of his dress clothes and into something more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Mrs. House. I cleaned it up and put it in a separate bag in case you wanted to try to put it back together." Cuddy rubs her brow and digs through her purse for her wallet. She gives Holly the promised money.

"Thank you, Holly."

"I'm not fired?" Holly asks. Cuddy shakes her head.

"Of course not." Holly lets out a relieved sigh. This was the best paying baby-sitting gig she has ever had.

"Thank you, Mrs. House." Holly gathers her things and stops when she gets to the door to say goodbye to the House family before promptly leaving.

"You guys were playing tag in the house?" Cuddy asks. She didn't get an answer. Andrew and Rachel looked down at the ground. "You both can go get ready for bed."

"But mom, it's not even nine o'clock yet!" Andrew complains.

"You should have thought about that before you and your sister began running through the house. Now go." Andrew groans and reluctantly leaves the room to get ready for bed with Rachel following behind him.

Cuddy enters the master bed room and quickly releases herself from the dress she was wearing. House, who was in the bathroom, exits, seemingly at the right moment.

"That," He pauses for a fraction of a second, "is the best outfit you've ever been in." Cuddy was rummaging through one of her drawers for her pajamas in just her bra and matching panties. "Actually, you're wearing way too many clothes."He walks up behind her and presses against her.

She straightens up. "I'm not in the mood." House kisses her neck and roams his hands from her torso down to her thighs and back up; stopping on her hips.

"I am." He says between nibbling on her ear. He presses his erection into her to let her know that he is indeed in the mood. "And you will be too." Cuddy moans when she feels his erection and House grins against her neck at her reaction.

Cuddy shakes her head as to rid the sensation she's feeling and snaps back into reality. "The kids aren't even probably asleep yet and... my great-great-_great," _She stresses the third 'great', "grandmother's vase is broken." House exhales through his nose and Cuddy can feel his breath on her neck.

"I'm sure, with a little teamwork, ...Wilson will be able to put it back together." Cuddy scoffs.

"Yeah, because Wilson broke it."

"Well, I know the kids can't put it back together." Cuddy shakes her head and extracts her self from his embrace.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks him.

"I don't know." He says. "I'm just trying to get you naked. So..." He moves back to her and places his hands back on her hips, "let's forget about the vase..." He kisses her neck, again.

"Because ignorance is bliss." Cuddy says sarcastically. He kisses her jaw.

"Exactly." House agrees causing Cuddy to roll her eyes. "Let's forget about Wilson..." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"I wasn't thinking about Wilson." He kisses the opposite corner.

"Well don't." He pushes her towards the bed. "Just think about..." He kisses her fully on the lips and they fall on the bed together.

He kisses her chin and trails his kisses down her neck and unto her chest. He cups one of her breast through her bra and kisses the top of the other. He goes to unclasp her bra but the softest of knocks interrupts their rendezvous.

House groans. "I told you they weren't sleep yet." Cuddy scolds and gets up to get her robe.

"It has to be Andrew. He has the worst timing in the world. And he has that Jewish guilt complex." House says rolling over on the bed resting on his elbows. Cuddy walks over to the door and stops before opening it.

"You want to take care of that?"

House looks down at the tent in the crotch of his pajama bottoms. "Right." He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. "I might want to keep this on the down low." He says causing Cuddy to roll her eyes. She opens the door to an Andrew, who is only around six inches shorter than his mom. He's way too tall for his age.

"Mom, I'm sorry about the vase. I feel bad." Andrew says crossing the room and plopping down on his parents bed.

"That's remorse, Andy."

"Well it sucks."

"Jewish guilt!" House yells through the door of the bathroom. He wasn't getting rid of his problem in there. He and Cuddy were going to finish what they started.

"Shut up!" Cuddy yells back. Andrew smirks, just like his father, and shakes his head amused by the yelling his parents were doing. Cuddy turns back to Andrew. "About the vase, I'll try to find someone who could put it back together."

"Blah, blah, blah... moving the chains! Kiss, kiss, Hug! Make up... do whatever, just go back to bed Andy!"

Andy gets off the bed and rolls his eyes. "Good night, Mom." He looks towards the bathroom and yells, "Goodnight, Dad!"

"Sweet dreams!" House yells back making mother and son both roll their eyes. Andrew reaches the door and Cuddy, who was still standing by the door, stops him and kisses him on the cheek. Andrew promptly wipes it off, but smiles as he does it and kisses her back.

"Goodnight, Andrew." Andrew closes the door and Cuddy locks it after him. House pokes his head out of the bathroom door.

"Is he gone?" He peeks around the room and confirms his own question and walks out the bathroom. "Good, 'cause I have a _huge _problem."

He walks out the bathroom, pointing at his erection and strolls up to Cuddy and pulls the string to her robe; opening it. "You didn't think you were getting out of it did you?"

"Who says I wanted to?"

Cuddy kisses him; sucking on his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth. House groans and pushes the robe off of her shoulders. He slides his fingers under the lining of her panties and guides them down and she shimmies her way out of them. She begins to push him towards the bed and House blindly reaches behind her and flips the light switch off.

She gently pushes him onto the bed and taking control of the situation, straddles him. She bends down and claims his lips with her own, trailing her kisses down his torso while he rests his hands upon her waist. House glides his hand up her back unclasping her bra and Cuddy quickly takes it off.

"Skip the foreplay." She says capturing his mouth again. He groans when he feels her ass rub against his dick.

"Mmm.." Was the only thing he could say as his tongue was currently occupied with battling hers.

"I don't need it." She answers knowing that was what he was trying to say. She grabs his hand and leads it to her center letting him feel just how ready she really was.

They both moan together. Him at the thought of her being this wet for him and her at the sensation she feels when he presses his thumb into her clit.

"You're overdressed." She says while stripping him of his shirt as he kicked off his pants taking his boxers with them. She wasted no time; stroking him a couple times before engorging herself with his manhood.

She gives herself time to adjust before placing her hands on his chest and begins to slowly move on top of him. House, usually hands-on, lets her set the tempo resting his hands on her thighs affectionately. He lets the slow tempo go on before he takes action.

Moving his hands to her hips he all but stops her tempo and sets his own, thrusting his hips upward while slamming her back onto his penis. Cuddy cries out.

Loudly.

House clasps his hand over her mouth, the other hand still on her hip, now only guiding her as she sticks with the hard, fast rhythm he has set. He sits up and places a soft love bite on her neck before looking into her eyes.

"Are you going to be quiet, now?" She bites his ring finger as her answer and he quickly snatches his hand away replacing it with his lips moving both his hands to her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

House begins to suck on her neck while Cuddy softly moans in his ear; only pushing him further to the edge. He can feel her begin to clamp down around him and he begins to thrust harder covering her mouth with his to keep her from screaming out again. She falls over the edge with him feeling his hot semen fill her.

His hips involuntarily jerk a few more times before House falls back bringing Cuddy with him. They lie there panting heavily for sometime before Cuddy moves off of him and cuddles up to him. He places his arm around her bringing her closer.

"Let's get some sleep. Some of us actually have a to work nine to five tomorrow." House breaks the silence. Cuddy doesn't even bother looking up as she's too busy drawing invisible circles on his chest.

"You? Work? On a Saturday? Ha." Cuddy says delivering the last part dryly. House snorts.

"I wasn't talking about me." He says rubbing his hand from her shoulder all the way down her arm.

"You wasn't talking about me either because my schedule is from five to nine."

"Which you really need to cut down on that." He all but demands interrupting her as he spoke. "You're never home." He says more quietly.

"What ever happened to keeping our private lives separate?" She says finally looking at him. When she met his eyes he was staring down at her already. "I stay later so I don't have to bring my work home."

"What private life?" He asks her. "It stopped being private ten years ago." He picks up her left had and toys with her ring to let her know what he's talking about. "Have you ever seen the movie _The Black Hole_?" He asks seemingly out of the blue.

"No." She answers questionably. He covers her left hand, which was still on his chest, with his right hand.

"Oh." He pauses for a second. "It's a science fiction movie about a... It's irrelevant cause you haven't seen the movie." He states and he could feel Cuddy let out a breath of annoyance against his chest.

"My point _is _I get to see you at work and at home. The kids only get to see you at home. You are _barely_ at home. Ergo, they _barely_ get to see you. It's not fair to them." Cuddy concedes his point as she slowly rubs circles on his chest after he moved his hand from over hers.

"So if it takes a lockdown including whips and chains to keep you home, I'll gladly do it." Cuddy lightly laughs as she playfully slaps his chest.

"I'll think..." She starts.

"'Think' my ass. You..." He begins but changes his train of thought. "Have you ever read the comic _Batman: Knightfall_?"

"No."

"It's about..."

"This isn't just open and shut, House. I would love to cut my schedule in half but it isn't that easy." Cuddy snaps as this conversation with the world's most stubborn man couldn't end good.

"You're the boss.."

"Which is why my schedule is full." She interrupts him but he ignores her.

"... the choice is yours."

"Greg, whatever baggage I drop in one place will eventually show up in another place."

"I thought we were going to sleep?" House says causing Cuddy to frustratingly exhale rather loudly. She tries to roll off of him but he keeps her in her place. She exhales again.

"House, would you go to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy." Cuddy closes her eyes and holds her breath to keep from screaming out. "Mr. Happy is back." He turns towards her so his erection presses into her thigh. Cuddy sighs.

"What? You were the one rubbing on my nipples." He says as an excuse. "Like that doesn't get me excited." He finishes.

"God, help me." Cuddy mutters to herself.

"It's Greg, not God," He corrects, making room for himself on top of her. "but close enough."

Cuddy smiles in spite of herself.

**Please, Please review.**


	7. The End With Huddy?

**Whoa! What a long wait. I apologize. Most likely this is the last chapter but I'll probably update at the end of season eight.**

**There will be another time jump.**

**To not confuse you, this chapter is five years after the last one. (The flashback is only one year after the last chapter.) So Andrew is now 14 and Rachel is 10.**

**Disclaimer**

"House, could you please come here?" Cuddy yelled from her spot in the bed.

"Now what do you want, woman?" House called back from his spot on the couch. He was being intentionally annoying. He didn't mind waiting on her.

Cuddy had successfully avoided getting the chicken pox all her life. She dodged it when both Andrew and Rachel had it.

But when Cuddy adopted her third and more than likely final child, he caught the chicken pox and he passed it to his mother.

Initiated and very much wanted by House, surprisingly, the family of what used to be four adopted Kevin Juan Rodriguez. He was of the black, white and Hispanic races. He was a bright four year old boy.

His biological mother, a young African-American female, was a patient of House's. She was from Oklahoma with an unknown disease who was seeking out House's expertise. She crashed and died of heart failure on her third day of stay.

The aunt, who was babysitting, had no choice but to drop the baby off with the dad when she had to work. His father, mixed with white and Hispanic races, was there the whole time and disappeared shortly after her death, leaving the baby at the hospital. They never found him afterwards.

The nurses found the baby alone in the hospital room and immediately called Cuddy who immediately called social services, who took their sweet time showing up.

_[H] [H] [H] [H]_

_House wandered into his wife's office. He caught sight of the baby boy sleeping in his car seat._

"_Whose child is this?"_

_They had been dancing around the subject of adoption for about a year and every time House had successfully avoided it. At least Cuddy thought he was trying to avoid it. He was actually listening to her and carefully considering it._

"_He was abandoned in the room of your patient." She answered him, finally looking up from her work only to find her husband staring at the kid. She recognized that look. It was the same look he uses when he looks at their ten year old son and six year old daughter. His gaze read pure fatherly love._

"_Selfish bastard." House said, referring to the baby boy's father. "What's going to happen to him?"_

_Cuddy carefully thought about her next words as she stood up from her desk. She walked around it and sat on the desk. House turned to face her. "What's going to happen to him?" He repeated._

_She couldn't find her next words. Instead she softly smiled at him; a smile in which he returned._

_[H] [H] [H] [H]_

"Is there some type of unwritten rule I don't know about stating that I must take of you when you're sick?" House asked when he entered their bedroom.

"That vow – something about 'in sickness and health.'" She said.

"Oh yeah, that's where I heard it from." He said, sitting on the end of the bed. "You look like crap." He said, studying her profile. Her face was red and swollen. She was sweaty and her hair was going in every which direction. And to top it off, she was covered in rash cream.

"Thanks." She said, her voice muffled by the tissue she was using to wipe her noise. "You need to wake Kevin and give him a bath in that Aveeno oatmeal you just bought. Then you need to pick up Rachel and Andy and take them to my sister's. I know that they already had the Chickenpox but they could catch it again…"

"Chances are small…" House said, but he doubted that she heard him over her rant.

"…I completely forgot you had PT and massage therapy today…"

"I could cancel it…" He said again, but she still probably didn't hear it.

"…I would hate for you to have to cancel it."

"Lisa, I said I'll cancel it. Don't worry; I'll handle the kids today as long as you think you're well enough to handle Kevin for a half an hour." House said calmly trying to help her relax.

"Mommy…" House and Cuddy heard Kevin groan as he entered their room. He sat on the bed next to his dad and completely leaned on him. House rubbed his son's back in soothing circles. Cuddy looked depressingly at her sick son.

"Talk about unplanned parenthood." House said causing Cuddy to look at him questionably.

"All three of our children have had chickenpox. Plus were doctors; we can deal with it."

"I was joking." House said rolling his eyes. "Chickenpox screws with your sense of humor."

"Yeah, what screwed with yours?" Cuddy asked smiling at him. He sarcastically smiled back and then looked down at Kevin.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin shook his head.

"Just itchy." Kevin answered. He scratched almost as if to prove a point.

"Don't scratch, baby." Cuddy said to him.

"But it itches, mama." Kevin whined still scratching.

"I know. Daddy's going to give you a bath that will help stop the itching." House stood and stretched out his hand for Kevin to take.

"Get some sleep." House said to Cuddy. "I'll wake you in a couple hours before I leave." Kevin took his hand and House led them back to Kevin's room to get him ready for his bath.

House sat on the toilet seat as he watched his son play with his action figures in the tub. "I have to cut your nails, Kev." He said as he grabbed the nail clippers off the sink.

"Why, Daddy?" He asked out of pure four year old curiosity as he held out his hand for his dad.

"See the blisters on your arms and all over your body?" House began to explain calmly. Kevin looked intriguingly at his arms. "When you scratch them, it gets under your nails and where ever you touch, it'll transfer there. So if you scratch your arms and then touch the couch, well now you got germs on the couch."

"Germs? Like the cooties?" Kevin asked as he gave House his other hand.

"Yes, Kevin you have the cooties."

Kevin broke into giggles. "I don't have the cooties, Daddy! Girls have the cooties!"

"Speaking of girls, any girls at school whose pig tails you're pulling?" House asked finishing up with Kevin's nails. Kevin scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Daddy, I don't touch girls! They got cooties!" He tried to convince his dad.

"Okay, okay." House put up his hands defensively. "How is school going? Are you having fun?" Kevin dejectedly put his head down and shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Kevin had only been in school for a couple of weeks. It was his first year in an actual school; a private school's four year old program. He had been in the hospital daycare.

"The other kids pick on me because… because…" Kevin began almost on the verge of tears, but just like his parents, he pulled himself together and showed no signs of breaking. "They said that my real parents didn't love me and that's why I have a mommy and daddy that aren't really mine."

"Preschool is worse than office politics." House muttered mostly to himself, but judging by the confused expression on Kevin's face, he was trying to figure out what his dad meant.

"Do you call me Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Do you call your mom 'Mommy'?" House thought about the awkward wording of his last question, but Kevin answered nonetheless.

"Yes." He replied. House helped him out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around Kevin's small body.

"Are we real or are we not?" House asked as they made their way back to Kevin's room.

"Yeah, but Carlos said…"

"Carlos is an idiot. Did you tell Carlos he was an idiot?"

"Yeah and I had to sit out for recess because I called him an idiot."

"Who did you call an idiot?"

"No one." House answered before Kevin could. House shot Cuddy, who was standing arm crossed in the doorway, a look saying 'I'll tell you later.'

The front door to the house slammed open and then slammed shut just as quickly. "Dad!" House, Cuddy and Kevin heard Andrew yell out. "I waited for you forever." Andrew said angrily to House as soon as he found him.

Andrew used to be the sweet little boy version of Cuddy, but since had hit puberty and turned into the angst-filled teenage version of House.

"Why are you not in school?" Cuddy asked her son. "You just got out of suspension."

"We were released early. Not that you'd care." He answered and began to walk off toward his room. House and Cuddy sighed. Both have obviously forgotten.

"Well where's Rachel?" Andrew, Rachel and Kevin went to the same private school. Rachel and Kevin went to the Elementary/Junior High School and the Senior High School where Andrew went was on the other side of the street.

"She's in school probably waiting for you." He said as he closed the door to his room.

"That kid is starting to tick me off." House said grabbing his car keys.

"He's just going through a phase in puberty." Cuddy defended. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah, well… I'm going to go get Rachel." House said and turned to leave. That's when Cuddy noticed.

"House, you caught it…" Cuddy voiced trailed off. House stopped and faced his wife.

"Caught what?" Cuddy grabbed his arm and gently twisted it to show the backside. "Oh. It seems we have a pox on our House. Ha, get it?" He chuckled at his corny joke and then sarcastically sighed at Cuddy's worried expression. "It's nothing, doctor. I've had the Varicella virus in my childhood years. But I'm at high risk seeing that I'm taking care of two sick beings with said virus. And, yes, I most likely will break out into a few blisters here and there and maybe even develop a fever. But it's highly unlikely that I'll get the full virus seeing how my immune system knows how to fight it already." House said to Cuddy. "But you knew that already. I'll be back." And with that, he left.

House and Rachel came back around forty-five minutes later carrying McDonald's bags.

"Lucy… You know what? That's become clichéd. I'm not even going to say it." House said as he and Rachel took a short walk down the hall and into the kitchen. Cuddy was sitting at the table on her laptop. "Kevin! Andy!" House yelled to his sons. Cuddy shot him a death glare as his voice boomed through her ears.

"I got lunch. The huge sacrifices I make for my family."

"Small sacrifices. Miniscule considering its McDonald's." Cuddy said demonstrating her disapproval by picking up a McDonald's bag and tossing it uncaringly back on the table. "You know I hate feeding my babies this poor excuse for food."

"Relax, Mom." Andrew said entering the kitchen and sitting at the table. "God, it's nothing but a slaughtered cow." Rachel gasped and screamed all the way to her bedroom.

"Andrew!" Cuddy followed Rachel to her room.

Andrew rolled his eyes and scoffed. "They both make every small problem larger than life."

"Get out." House all but growled.

"The house?" Andrew asked not at all fazed at his dad's tone of voice.

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say so." Andrew harshly pushed away from the table and left taking his food with him.

"We've tried the carrot or stick approach. What do I have to do next? Beat him _with _the stick?" House stood in the kitchen talking to his self. "What the hell is wrong with that kid?"

"Daddy, that's a bad word."

House slightly jumped at the unexpected sound of Kevin's small voice. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating his nuggets from his happy meal. "Yes it is, Kevin."

"And Mommy says that Mommies and Daddies and Grandmas and brothers and sisters shouldn't say those words."

"I guess that would be the family practice."

Cuddy rounded the corner and into the kitchen after coming from Rachel's room. "She's clutching to that god damned stuffed cow…" She stopped when she saw Kevin staring at her.

"Daddy, this family needs more practice." Kevin said as he took his happy meal box and made his way back to his room.

"'Kevin is so impressionable at this age.' You must remember this since, you know, _you_ said it to me."

"It slipped…"

"You look so hot right now." House interrupted.

"I look like crap. I'm sick…"

"It really doesn't matter." House interrupted again, this time moving into her personal space. "I think you look hot. You never get two stories from me. I think you look hot and all the time. Period." He kissed her lips and she let him, but she didn't let him go as far as he would've liked.

"How can you think about sex right now? Our son is… well… acting like you."

"That, as a father, has always been my dream to hear. It's more of an insult to both me and Andrew right now."

"Our middle child," Cuddy continued, "thinks her older brother has killed every cow in the world. And she's very pissed at him."

"I bet."

"And my baby is covered in blisters from a highly contagious virus."

"In which he so kindly shared it with you." He ended before answering her initial question. "Sex is recession proof."

"Okay." Cuddy drew out the word cautiously letting him know to further elaborate.

"Through rain, hail, sleet or snow, we can always…"

"I get the idea." Cuddy interrupted. She took a short pause before speaking. "What are we going to do about Andrew?"

"Oh, nothing; it's just a phase in his prepubescent years." House mocked.

"I said puberty. He keeps dropping random bombshells on us. Sort of like –"

"Me. Yeah, I get it."

"It's not a bad thing… all the time."

House opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the youngest House in the family. "Mommy, where's my blanket?"

"In the basement; I threw it down the chute." Kevin considered this and ran towards the stairs that led to the basement. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get it out of the chute." He answered his mom.

"Kevin, it needs to be washed. I promise you'll have it in a couple hours, okay."

"But Mommy, I'm tired and I can't go to sleep without my blankie!" Kevin pouted, his behavior indicating to Cuddy that he was truly tired.

"Stop with the tantrum, Kevin." Cuddy said walking over to her son. She took his hand and led him back to his room.

House stood to go talk to his daughter just to see how upset she still was. On his way, He found Andrew walking down the hall.

"Drew," It was another name House and Kevin called Andrew. "I thought I told you not to come out of your room?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Geez, Dad, I was just using the bathroom."

"What's wrong with the one in your room?"

"I share it with my four year old brother. And I remember distinctly my mother telling me not to use it until Kevin is over the pox, so…"

"Oh, so now you listen to us." House said walking closer to Andrew. House's comment caused Andrew to roll his eyes again.

"Dad, I listen to you guys all the time."

"So your behavior lately?"

"All I did was told Rachel the truth about cows. I didn't know she was going to spaz out. That's hardly a fall from grace."

"It's not like today is the first time." House leaned on the wall of the hallway to take pressure off of his leg. Andrew shrugged honestly with no answer to give his dad. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Andrew shrugged again. House studied Andrew's profile. His face expression was peaceful and his shoulders slouched over. He was relaxed and completely open. House knew whatever his son said would be honest.

"It's just school, I guess." Andrew answered. "High School is a huge difference from middle school. I had to find that out the hard way."

"Just wait until you get into college." House stated bluntly.

"Thank you for your comforting words." Andrew sighed and entered his bedroom.

"You're in high school now. It only gets harder from here." House followed him inside the room and took a seat on Andrew's bed. Andrew roughly sat on the chair to his computer desk causing it to roll across his carpet. "Your relationship with me and your mother doesn't have to change."

"Really? We haven't been to a Rally since I've started school."

"Didn't know you were still interested." House smoothly replied, genuinely taken aback.

"Come on, Dad! Any chance to see The Dig, I'll take!" Andrew gave House an authentic smile.

"The Grave Digger? He's good but isn't as good as Jurassic Attack." House smiled back, happy to see his son smiling again.

"Jurassic Attack sucks."

"He does." House agreed. He suddenly changed the subject back on topic. "You've got to learn to deal with your stress."

"This coming from… you?" Andrew smirked.

"Touché." House smirked back. "High school is hard but not all changes are bad."

"This coming from… you?"

"Alright, so I'm not the right person to be giving advice." House used his cane to help him stand up off of Andrew's bed. "Just be yourself." He said grabbing the doorknob to the door. "And apologize to your sister and then we might catch a Rally." And with that, he left.

Cuddy saw House leaving Andrew's bedroom as she left Kevin's. "I finally got him asleep after reading every single book in there."

House walked up to Cuddy, put his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her. "We were interrupted earlier. The temptation is too great."

"We are standing right in the middle of all three of our kids rooms. So when I cut your balls off, it'll be your last temptation." She said as she placed a hand on his chest, trying to create a small distance.

"So why don't we take it to our bedroom?"

"House for the last time, I'm sick!" Cuddy said, extracting herself from his clutches.

"And for… most definitely not the last time… I don't care!"

"What did Andy say to you?" House frowned, thrown off by her question. "You just came out of there, what did he say?"

"Something about not adapting to changes… I'm just really horny right now." Cuddy looked at Rachel's bedroom door to make sure she wasn't standing there. She grabbed House by the hand to lead him away from that side of the house and to their bedroom.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked incredulously. He put his hand to his heart as if he was offended by her question.

"That's a sensitive topic for me." She almost felt bad until he spoke again. "I do have an addiction and sex is the fix. I want to do what we love to do after hours: the horizontal horror."

"Anyways…" Cuddy unsuccessfully tried to change subjects. Instead House kissed her avidly and her knees almost failed her. They finally came apart and Cuddy turned abruptly towards the door. She stopped at the door and locked it, smirking at House when she turned to face him.

He smirked back.

"Moving on from a sex god like me is impossible." He said as they fell on the bed.

"Yeah, okay, House."

**Chapter's longer than usual. I've fascinated myself with these characters. I might make them into a story. =) Please Review!**


End file.
